Honour Amongst Thieves
by AMistressMalfoy
Summary: In the depths of the darkest of nights, they would retain their honour, for amongst thieves they were simply men, vying for life.
1. Just a body without a soul

_Thanks to everyone who helped, encouraged, placated, petted and glomped me whilst writing this fic lol :D_

_To Kel the drugged up high as a kite Beta_

_Nic for her translating my poor Italian_

_To the lovely Laura for her last minute Italian save 3_

_Dany who pointed out my ridiculous Severus Snape and made me rewrite him lol_

_Mellie for cheering me on lol and to anyone else I forgot (I love you!)_

_The story you are about to read was written for the time turner war challenge on Malfoy Manor- everything belongs to JKR, Warner Bros, Scholastic etc EXCEPT the OC's all the portraits (MINE), the Italian Spells (MINE!)_

_This is by far a very different Lucius than I've written before and I take a lot of my inspiration from laurielove's Lucius in Communion where he's a bit beaten down but still a powerful, dark, cruel sod :D_

_There is a smidgeon of fluff but it's right near the end! lol_

_No time turners were hurt in the making of this fic :D xoxo_

Despair.

Anger.

Sadness.

Fear.

Pity.

Happiness.

Desolation.

To see it with her own eyes had been frightening, to hear the whispers of souls lost, the joy sucked from her magical being, the looks on their faces- vindicated, angry, happy, vile...she shuddered. He had still been a man, a wicked, cruel man but his heart beat like theirs, his soul tainted by sins of the past but he'd tried to atone, desperate to save even one life in the end. It hadn't mattered, the mark that stained his skin told a sad, familiar story. His soul, damned, lost for eternity and the passion he had evoked from the gathered magical community had been awe inspiring. She wondered, however briefly, if he'd inspired emotion of this intensity whilst living, was this a small glimpse into a wizard feared, admired and worshipped?

She sighed, nibbling on a small piece of chocolate that had been pressed into her hand. Her eyes drifted to the wizard, slumped to the side, drool sliding from his parted lips, his hair, normally so beautifully cared for, had clumped and tangled with blood and dirt. Sorrow filled her heart and she sought his hand, entwining their fingers in a silent show of support. He didn't pull away even as he watched tears slip down her cheeks; it was a testament to how well their friendship had evolved in those few short months after the fall of the Dark Lord. He trusted her, he needed her and she loved him for it.

She knew in the instant she had looked upon him in the Great Hall, huddled in his Mother's protective embrace, that life for Draco Malfoy would never be the same. She had refused to listen when Ron had exclaimed Draco was evil to the core and should rot in Azkaban. She'd felt fury like no other when Molly slapped his face and called him a son of a whore. She'd stood, proud next to Harry Potter when he exclaimed for the world to hear that Draco Malfoy was under his protection and should even a hair on his head be displaced, the perpetrator would feel the wrath of the Dark Wizard vanquisher.

Harry had lost the Weasley family that day; the loyalty they felt to the Order had vanished when Draco Malfoy had been pardoned on many an accurate witness statement, proclaiming his innocence and defection to the side of the Light. Hermione herself had been accused of using Draco Malfoy to further many an agenda, but there wasn't a manipulative bone in her body and the young witch saw him finally in a new light. He was broken, destroyed by the one person he'd trusted beyond all others- his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione remembered it well, seeing the witch standing in front of the Wizengamot, declaring herself innocent, and baring her unmarred left forearm to the gasps of the gathered community. Weeping as her husband was led into the courtroom with shackles around his once pristine body, fury filling his eyes and magic sparking from his fingertips at his wife's betrayal. Narcissa Malfoy- ever the self serving, cunning witch, threw her husband to the wolves, crying _Imperio_ for all that would listen.

She had not known Draco well then, but to see the wizard's shoulders slump and the disappointment etch across his face had broken her heart. She knew Narcissa Malfoy was lying. She had a firsthand account of what the witch was capable of. It hadn't been just Bellatrix Lestrange to torture Hermione those fateful days at Malfoy Manor- her younger sister delighted in carving all sorts of runes across the small witch once her husband and son had been banished from the rooms, she poured dark potions within the cuts, chanting spells long since forgotten and delighted in watching Hermione's skin dissolve. She had spent many the long days sequestered away in St Mungo's receiving treatment, but the scars remained, long and silvery they sliced through her smooth skin, destroying the self confidence, esteem and hopes of the once innocent witch.

Narcissa had given evidence to ensure Lucius Malfoy died a most horrible death, while she secured his vaults, homes and anything of worth for herself- leaving Draco with his sizeable inheritance and Malfoy Manor, his only link to Lucius. But Draco Malfoy didn't wish for material possessions, he simply wanted his Father and the witch who gave him life was responsible for stealing his father's soul so he would be forever in limbo.

'I think I would like to leave now,' he whispered into her ear and she shivered slightly as his warm breath ghosted across her neck.

'Do you want to say goodbye?' she asked quietly and blinked quickly as more tears fell down her cheeks. Lucius Malfoy looked confused and sad, his eyes darting from side to side, his hair now falling across one shoulder as he moved his fingers in a strange pattern.

'I-It's not...' Draco hissed and ran his free hand across his brow. 'Fuck it all, Granger, that's not him, it's just a body, Father is gone.'

'Draco I-'

'Just-' He sighed and tugged her into his arms, burying his face into her shoulder. 'I need you by my side.'

'Always,' she said and held him tightly against her.

'We need to go.' Harry said softly and squeezed Hermione's hand. 'The vultures are circling.' He gestured to the open doors of Courtroom Ten where Lucius was being led to the waiting crowds, flash bulbs bounced off the walls and vile jeers echoed through the hallways.

'This isn't right.' Hermione said, her eyes flashing angrily. 'Why did he let this happen?'

'Who exactly let this happen, Granger? The lovely new Minister or my Father?'

'Kingsley, of course!' she snapped. 'He promised change, he gave me his word that just because someone had a mark didn't make them guilty by association.'

'He lied.' Harry said darkly. 'He lied and betrayed us.'

Hermione reached out a shaky hand and rested it upon Harry's arm. 'Harry, calm down.' His eyes flashed, red tinges glowing briefly before his brilliant green hue returned. 'How long has that been happening?'

'The mood swings?' Harry attempted a grin but only succeeded in grimacing. 'A few weeks now, when I realised that nothing would change and the Ministry was the same corrupt bunch of wankers they've always been.'

'Well said, Potty,' Draco drawled and Hermione was once again amazed by his ability to filter away his emotions as soon as they appeared. 'Now, shall we face the masses? I for one am looking forward to this evenings Prophet. I wonder if they'll claim you're a harlot again, Granger.'

'Scarlet Witch, Malfoy get it right.' Hermione retorted with a small smile. 'I was only a harlot when Rita found out I was helping with Professor Snape's defence, the rumours that the three of us are more than just friends- well, I haven't a doubt they'll persist, especially when certain families seem to _flame_ the gossip rags.'

Draco rolled his eyes delicately and pressed a kiss to her hand, 'I shan't let it go until we're home.'

'Home?' She gifted him with a genuine smile this time.

'Well, I can't live there by myself now, can I? I'd get lost.'

Hermione pondered his question for a moment before giving his hand a squeeze. He was uncertain, confused over what to do and she'd be damned before she let him fester away in that ridiculously large Manor by himself. 'Harry should come too,' she murmured and mimicked his affectionate kiss to her hand. 'He only has us.'

'Potter's already claimed the East Wing for himself.'

'Oh has he now?'

Harry looked sheepish. 'Big hallways, no portraits, plus there is a wicked pool.'

'You have a pool?' Hermione asked and turned her accusing gaze to Draco who merely smirked.

'It's more of an underground hot spring really oh and we have stables...' He drifted off with a faraway look in his eye. 'Father loved riding.'

'Please say you'll stay Hermione,' Harry swung his arm around her shoulders and not for the first time she marvelled over how much he'd grown and how happy he was now, without the burden of a world's fate on his shoulders.

'Can I keep the same rooms?'

Draco quickly schooled his shock and nodded. 'If you wanted to be near me Granger, all you had to do is ask.'

She huffed. 'Honestly! It's a coincidence that the rooms I prefer are next to yours. Don't get any ideas in that pretty head of yours!'

He smirked. 'She thinks I'm pretty!" Draco grinned and gave Harry a slow, lazy wink. 'You can have your precious rooms Granger but, you'll have to use silencing charms, witch. Your snore louder than Hagrid after he's been in his cups.'

'I don't snore!" She stated rather huffily, and then she smiled, squeezing his hand. 'Are you sure?' She didn't want to pressure him even though she was loathed being away from either wizard for too long.

Draco leaned forward slowly and stroked her jaw gently. 'I need you Granger, you're the only witch that understands me and doesn't judge me for my past.'

'You were a right arrogant little git Draco but I'm glad the events of the past few months have brought me your friendship. I hardly think I would have coped without all those wonderful books.'

'Wench,' He muttered and gave her a quick kiss. 'Friends with Gryffindors, the world must have gone mad.'

'True that,' Harry snickered. 'Now how about we walk out there, heads held high and flip those gobshites the bird?'

Draco's eyes gleamed. 'I would say, Potter, that other than defeating the Dark Lord, this is your best idea yet.'

'What are you doing?' Hermione leaned against the hard wood door to Draco's Potion's lab and watched him curiously. For the past month he'd been sequestered away brewing, cursing, throwing anything that would break and then brewing some more. He'd been tight lipped about the exact nature of his project but had informed Hermione that morning at breakfast that he was almost ready to explain his breakthrough.

'I have a present for you.' Draco murmured, still with his back to the witch as he decanted a vibrant red potion.

'A present for me?' She stepped into the room and smiled, it smelled like deep, red roses and she spied a small oil burner casually bubbling away on the corner of the bench.

'I've managed to convince the Ministry to euthanize Father.' Draco said softly and turned to face her, holding in his hand a small leather pouch with dozens of vials lined up behind him. 'He will be entombed in the Malfoy crypt here in our cemetery; I don't expect many to attend so I'm having a private service. Father's cousin has consented to appear and so have a few school chums, but still I would like to request your presence.'

'I would be honoured.' Hermione smiled because it was true. Not only had Draco been working eagerly on his project but he'd opened up to the witch and Harry Potter. Telling stories of an astonishingly fairy tale laden childhood with trolls and gnomes, mermaids and unicorns, he spoke of a deep love for his father and how he'd admired the man, as a courageous sod who took on the world and lost. She felt closer to Lucius Malfoy through his son and began to see him differently, from the cruel, callous Pureblood bigot to a man, one that loved his child and would die to protect him from evil.

'I've sought suitable attire for you.'

Her brow rose in question.

'Don't get those big knickers in a twist Granger; you can't wear those jeans to a funeral.'

'I do have formal wear, _Malfoy_; I just choose to be comfortable rather than stifled in Wizarding robes.'

'You're a witch, Granger, not a Muggle, it's time you started acting like one.'

She wouldn't get mad, he had lashed out at her before in times when he was stressed or overcome with grief and she knew deep down he was right. Wearing Muggle clothing had been a defiant act, to shout to the world that she, Hermione Jean Granger was a Muggleborn and gifted with the same rights as her full blood counterparts.

'I won't shame you Draco, I can promise you that.'

He crossed the distance between them swiftly and drew her into his arms, burying his face in the long, tangled curls that surrounded her like a wounded halo. 'You don't shame me, but you have to play the part, Granger. Everyone knows you're a Muggleborn, we can't give them more sparks to add to your _Incendio_.'

Hermione snickered at his reference. 'Kindling to the _Incendio_, perhaps?'

Draco grunted. 'Whatever, witch; just wear the clothes I bought you and shut that pretty little mouth.'

She laughed louder and leaned in to whisper, 'You aren't fooling anyone, Malfoy- I know you like seeing my bottom in jeans.'

His cheeks suffused with warmth and he cleared his throat as the leather package was thrust into her hands. 'Atonement.'

'What?' She held up the holster and tears sprung to her eyes. Inscribed in the soft brown leather were two words, simple and elegant _Granger- Witch_. 'For my wand?'

'No, for this,' He murmured a simple _Accio_ and the vials of Potions levitated towards him, dancing through the air. 'Blood Replenisher, Healing draughts, Skel-E-Gro, every enhancer you could possibly imagine and this-' He snatched several of the blood red potions from the air. 'Anti Venin.'

Hermione gulped. 'Anti Venin?'

Blond locks fell into his eyes as he palmed the vial. 'Star took Nagini's body after that battle at Hogwarts, when I realised Severus was dead. I needed the venom.'

'Draco,' Hermione said softly. 'You have atoned already for the acts you committed as Hogwarts. Professor Snape would not blame you for his death.'

'I can make a difference.' Draco stated and one by one pressed the potions into her holster. 'This is your own mini Potion's stores.'

'What do you hope to gain from the Venin?'

He looked at her strangely and Hermione would swear on all that was Merlin his eyes glinted dangerously oddly reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange. 'I shall tell you and Potter after dessert.'

'Draco, you needn't have done this.' His head was lowered and hands clenched at his sides as he nodded slowly.

'Of course I did, witch; if anyone should have protection- I want it to be you.'

'Merlin, Malfoy you sound like a bloody Hufflepuff.'

Harry smirked and gave Hermione a quick kiss. 'What's all this then?'

'Draco brewed potions for me,' Hermione said softly and pressed her cheek to the Pureblood's chest as she embraced him. 'Atonement.'

Harry grew serious. 'I thought we'd moved past this?'

'Yes well, some of us aren't blessed with illustrious Ministry careers or gifts thrown at our feet.' Draco said bitterly and turned from them.

'I don't have a Ministry career Draco,' she murmured and ran her hand down his back in silent comfort. 'Nor would I want one. You have enough galleons and influence at your disposal to make a difference.'

'I've always wanted to be an Auror,' Harry said and sighed deeply. 'I can change the Ministry from the inside.'

'Kingsley's man hey Harry?' Hermione grinned and held out her hand for her dearest friend.

'I've made reservations for dinner tonight,' Harry gave her hand a squeeze before looping his arms around his friends. 'Morgana's Wand, at eight, dress to impress yeah?'

'Come to my rooms Granger,' Draco said and kissed each cheek gently. 'We'll have you looking fit in no time.'

_To be continued..._


	2. Just a drunken wand oath

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! xoxoxoxo 3

In which we meet the ancestors of the most noble house of Malfoi and deviate from the french canon! 3

Once again I am chuffed for all the gorgeous reviews! 3 Enjoy chapter two! xoxo

'I look ridiculous.' Hermione grumped as the two wizards flanked her down Diagon Alley.

'You look gorgeous.' Harry said and gave a small wave to the crowds that were gathering.

'I look like a...'

'Witch?' Draco said helpfully, smirking when she growled.

'A hag!'

Harry laughed. 'Trust me love, if that's what hags look like, you'll be the sexiest hag in London.'

'Sexy?' she hissed and dug her nails into his arms, feeling a small sadistic thrill of pleasure when he winced in pain.

'Granger, stop whining,' Draco snapped. 'That dress cost more than every book at Hogwarts. You look beautiful. I wouldn't have picked it otherwise. Plus...I need this; it feels normal, don't deny me.'

Releasing a small huff, 'You know, Malfoy,' Hermione said harshly, 'that is only going to work for so long.'

'Work? What are you on about?' He looked the picture of innocence and had it not been for Harry's sniggering beside her, she may have bought it.

'Using guilt to get your own way, arse!'

'Harpy.'

'Albino.'

'Mudblood.'

'Malfoy...' Harry said warningly.

'It's all right, Harry,' Hermione smiled, tugging the tall, blond until he stopped. 'Feel better?'

'Marginally,' he admitted then smirked again, his grey eyes flaming with wickedness.

'If our dear Draco here needs to spout filthy epithets to feel 'wizardy' again, then who am I to deny him?' Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him with her next words. 'Although I cannot be held responsible if he wakes up resembling a ferret.'

Flashing a wicked grin, Hermione walked away from the two shocked wizards.

'She wouldn't dare...'

'You don't think so?' Harry asked and shook his head. 'Merlin, I thought she was going to hex you.'

'Bloody hell mate, me too.' Running a hand through his blond locks, Draco turned his sly gaze back to the witch now sashaying down Diagon Alley. 'Fuck! I want to get her out of that dress.'

Following the wizard's heated gaze, Harry licked his dry lips and clenched his hands. He couldn't remember Hermione looking so lovely. Tonight Draco had bought her a rather scandalous dress, bright blue silk, cascaded from her generous breasts, dipping low to reveal cleavage that set his body on fire, the material nipped in at her waist only to flare again at her curvy hips and fall in a cascading sea of ruffles to the ground where her feet were adorned with black sandals and blue painted toes.

'How did you get her hair...?'

'Star.'

'Remind me to thank your elf, Malfoy.'

'I may even start paying her.' Draco grinned and tilted his head to Hermione who was talking to another young witch.

'Unfair advantage, Malfoy.'

'Ahhh, I'm Slytherin, Potter. I take all the advantages I can. Plus, how can I compete with the Wizarding world's saviour who also happens to be an Auror?'

Harry grinned and slung his arm across Draco's shoulders. 'She doesn't want either of us, but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun.'

Mirroring Harry's grin, the two wizards sauntered down Diagon Alley after their witch.

Hermione regarded the two wizards before her thoughtfully. How strange it was to watch them now, happy, carefree, drunk...when only a year before they were fighting for their lives. She was grateful to have them, to share a true friendship with them, after all the hardships they'd endured. A world without Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter by her side wasn't one she'd care to live in and she knew, deep down in her heart they felt the same.

Draco had never opened himself up to another human being before like he had with the two former Gryffindors. His honesty and love was not only welcomed but nurtured and it hurt the witch to know he would never be able to gain the approval he desired from his Father. How she wished that times could be different, but would she give up everything that had been gained to change one simple event?

_No._

Hermione felt selfish and cruel to be glad that events had transpired to bring them together, because Draco was her light and her darkness where Harry was her soul. The newest _trio_ weren't shunned or ridiculed any longer, but revered and gossiped about. Speculation over their relationship wasn't anything new but the papers had long since given up their disapproving stance and moved towards exposing those who were against harmony in this new, frightening world.

'Stop brooding.'

She looked up from her half empty glass of whiskey and smiled at Draco whose eyes were hazy and half lidded. 'Stop drinking and I might.'

He made a noise half between a growl and a snort before throwing back another shot of vodka. 'Vodka, my new best friend.'

'Calm down, mate,' Harry murmured and poured the wizard another shot. 'We still have to Disappratate home.'

'Disappratate?' Hermione laughed and sipped her whiskey. 'Just how does one disappratate?'

'Funny, Granger,' Harry snarked and clinked his glass with Draco.

'If you'll excuse me,' Hermione stood slowly and laughed again as the two wizards drunkenly stumbled to their feet. 'Please don't stand on my account, wouldn't want the world to spin.'

'I think I'm drunk.' Draco said and held up the bottle of vodka which was sadly empty.

'I think we are too.' Harry laughed and called out for another bottle which instantly appeared. 'Front page again, I'd wager mate.'

'Drunken louts accost Miss Granger in dark, secluded corner of Diagon Alley, her virtue be damned!'

'Damned,' Harry murmured. 'I gave him a Portkey.'

'Who Potter?' Draco blinked lazily and instead of pouring another shot, swigged from the bottle instead.

'Lucius.'

The bottle fell to the table with a thud, sloshing clear liquid over Draco's fine robes. 'You gave him a Portkey?'

'Hermione's idea actually- told me I wasn't allowed to tell you. Acted right off he did your old man. Said she smelled like a memory then went all funny.'

Draco paled. 'Were those his exact words, Potter?' the delightful little drunken haze had lifted and the wizard's mind clear as he recalled a faint tinge of his own memory.

'He called her a name too...' Harry thought for a moment. 'Mio Testory?'

'_Mio Tesoro_? Are you certain?'

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe?'

'Potter, what did Granger say?'

'She told him the verdict was bad and that he needed to escape.'

Draco shuddered at the thought his Father knew his fate before stepping into the courtroom and made no move to save himself. 'Are you suggesting that Father had a Portkey and didn't use it?'

Taking a quick gulp of his drink, Harry nodded. 'He made a deal with Shacklebolt that you wouldn't be punished.'

'WHAT?' Draco yelled and jumped from his seat, sending it flying backwards with a crash.

'Sit the fuck down!' Harry snarled and pulled the chair back with magic, forcing Draco to sit. 'You would have been kissed as well, you idiot!'

He slumped forward, his head resting atop shaking hands. 'What good did it do? Nothing's changed except I haven't any family now.'

'You have us,' Harry said kindly. 'And we're Gryffindors; we stand by the people we love.'

'What about Severus?'

'What of him?' Harry asked and pushed another drink towards the morose pureblood.

'Father's fate was sealed the minute I took the Dark Mark, but Severus- he was a spy and pardoned.'

'You aren't making any sense.' Harry looked at him confused, squinting a bit as the candlelight pierced through his drunken glow.

'I told Granger I had news for you both after dessert but since she's decided to fuck off somewhere, I'll tell you instead.'

'Oh, do tell.' Harry smiled and leaned forward.

'I'm going to save Severus Snape's life.'

Harry blinked quickly then shook his head. 'I thought you said you were going to save Snape for a moment. What did you really say?'

Smirking, Draco leaned back in his chair and swallowed down his drink. 'My great-great-great grandfather was a bit of an inventor; he worked as an Unspeakable but rarely shared his spells with anyone outside our family. In my second year he shared a very interesting spell with me...' He drifted off as Harry leaned closer with interest. 'I need some reassurances, Potter, that you won't go running off at the mouth with all my secrets.'

'Unbreakable vow?' Harry looked sick at the mere thought.

'Wand oath.'

Reaching for his wand, Harry pressed the tip to Draco's as the wizard murmured the terms. 'You will aid me in saving Severus Snape's life and keep everything I tell you from this day forward a secret- except from Granger, of course. What say you?'

'I agree.' Harry grinned as the tips of their wands glowed green and a piercing shout broke through the calmed near empty restaurant.

'What the bloody hell did you just do?'

Hermione Granger had returned and she was pissed.

Her rant lasted from the bottom of Diagon Alley right until they breached the wards into the Muggle World, both wizards wearing a permanent wince on their faces as she all but dragged them from the restaurant to the Apparition point.

'Wand oaths,' she muttered and cursed roughly as they entered the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. 'What the sodding hell were you thinking?'

'I wasn't,' Harry admitted shamefaced as he studied the golden thread on his wrist.

'And you Draco Malfoy! Have you learned nothing of oaths taken whilst drunk? You should know bloody better!' she raved and yanked hard on his oath thread.

'I had to,' he said quietly and tugged Hermione into his arms, feeding off her anger and gently pressing his lips to her neck. 'I need reassurances.'

'Haven't we given you enough?' she asked and he could tell from the slight hitch to her voice that Hermione was hurt by his stupidity.

'I couldn't risk anyone finding out.' Another kiss to her neck and he tightened his hold around her waist.

'Keep still,' Hermione said gently and pulled Harry into the embrace. 'I'm going to Apparate us so, please don't move.'

With a small spin they materialised in the grand hall of Malfoy Manor, Harry barely regaining his footing before retching all over the black and white marbled floor.

'Explain!' Hermione demanded, ignoring her sick friend now passed out on the ground.

'Vitale Malfoy,' Draco said and led the witch towards their wing of the Manor, 'was my great great great Grandfather.'

'I thought your family was French?'

'They were, for the most part. Sophia and Caden Malfoy were murdered and their children Ancil and Vitale were sent to Italy for their education. They lived with Sophia's cousin who had neither the heart nor the galleons to raise two boys, subsequently they were split up. Ancil, the heir, was returned to Britain where he lived here in Malfoy Manor and Vitale stayed in Florence. He married and had a bunch of kids before Ancil fell from a horse and broke his neck.'

'Your ancestor died from a horse fall?'

'Try not to look so shocked, Granger,' Draco said. 'Not every wizard in my family was suckered into servitude.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue.

'Vitale was forced back to the Manor as the new head of the Malfoy family and immediately ingratiated himself to the local populace. He was welcomed into the fold as the long lost son, trained as an Unspeakable, had more babies, then died.'

'What happened to his family in Italy?'

Draco smirked. 'He was quite the bastard, old Vitale, abandoned his wife and kids to take up with his brother's widow. Caused a scandal not only here but in Italy as well. The Ministry refused to extradite one of their valued employees for polygamy and thus the ties between the two communities were severed.'

'Are you saying that the rift that exists between the Italian and British Wizarding communities is because your Grandfather married his brother's widow and abandoned his family?'

He laughed. 'It gets worse; he sold all but one of his estates and left his wife destitute. There were dozens of attempts on his life until he got wise and employed decoys who were Polyjuiced as him.'

Hermione shook her head in disgust. 'What a scoundrel.'

'Intelligent though,' said Draco, nodding his head, 'some thought him too smart for his time and most sought to lock him away. They believed his power to be uncontrollable and his methods eccentric at best.'

'Dark Lord material?'

'Hardly., He lived in books, created spells that were not only useful but widely used although most of his more- questionable inventions weren't released at all and Malfoy gossip suggests they are still hidden in the Manor somewhere.'

'So if your ancestor is Vitale, does that mean you descend from his first marriage or second?'

'Second,' Draco sneered. 'His son Verrill was the heir, being his first born son from the second marriage. Ancil's children were all girls so unable to inherit anything, plus he married them off once they turned 16.'

'16?'

'A common age for marriages back then.' Draco said with a shrug.

'Verrill is your great great Grandfather?'

Draco nodded.

'That still doesn't explain the wand oath.'

'I'm going to save Severus, Granger.'

'I suppose you have a Time Turner hidden away, then?' Hermione rolled her eyes again. 'This is the alcohol talking surely?'

'Vitale was an Unspeakable in the _Invention_ and _Time_ rooms, Granger. He didn't need a Time Turner, he had spells.'

Hermione stopped suddenly, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. 'Draco, what you're suggesting is not only impossible but incredibly stupid. You plan to go back in time, save Professor Snape, then what? Return here and act as if nothing has changed except you have a dead man with you!'

'I thought you of all people would understand!' he snarled and pushed past the witch, entering his room and slamming the door shut with a satisfying bang.

'Mental,' Hermione said softly.

'Is he really?'

She squeaked and spun around, wand raised and a weak _Lumos _lighting the hallway before her. 'Show yourself!'

'I am here, I am always here. Never leaving, never allowed.'

'Where are you?' she whispered and moved her wand slowly from side to side.

'I am permitted to reside outside the master suite, of course.'

Swallowing her nerves, Hermione walked quickly down the hallway to the door scorched with spell damage and splintered wood. 'Why haven't you spoken before?'

'I didn't feel it prudent to reveal myself to a Mudblood,' he answered and sneered at her.

'Then why is it so prudent now?' She replied a bit tartly.

'Do you know who I am?'

Her eyes drifted down to the small silver name plate below his canvas where it read, _Vitale Malfoy_. 'Ahhh so you were eavesdropping and wanted to spout nonsense about your amazing adventures in bigamy?'

'I was never legally married to that Italian shrew,' he dismissed. 'Sleeping with my brother's widow was far more enjoyable, she was quite the vixen in bed.'

'Oh honestly, like I care to hear the painted tales of boudoir romps from you?' Hermione yawned loudly and took a single step towards her bedroom before his next words halted her.

'Young Draco cannot go back in time.'

'This I know,' Hermione said.

'Neither can Mr. Potter.'

'What are you suggesting?' Hermione watched him curiously as he stood from the small, plush chair and paced his canvas.

'The spell is real, girl. Over the centuries my stories have been embellished to a point where they hardly resemble anything of truth. But young Draco was my confidant, I heard stories of Mudbloods and Halfbloods- can you believe a witch dared to slap my kin?'

Hermione snickered. 'I can and did. Your _kin_ used to be a right smarmy little bastard. He deserved it.'

Vitale's eyes gleamed as the powerful witch spoke to him. 'Did he slap you back?'

'Of course not, he might have been a bastard but he'd never hit a witch.'

'Then I am pleased chivalry was inherited along with my smarts.'

'Your smarts didn't seem to get your family anywhere, though did it?'

'I may be a portrait,' he whispered menacingly, 'but I still have a certain amount of influence amongst my loyal staff, you would do well to remember that. Now tell me witch, who does Draco seek to destroy with my spell?'

Hermione's hand tightened around her wand even as she paled considerably at his threat. 'Draco doesn't want to destroy anyone.'

'Does he wish to cause havoc and mayhem?'

'No,' Hermione could have sworn the portrait's face flashed with disappointment.

'Does he wish to destroy that filthy Halfblood that hurt my Lucius?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Many mistakes were made by your family, Mr. Malfoy and Draco believes he should right a very horrible wrong. He wishes to save the life of a wizard his mother condemned.'

'Not Lucius?'

'No, Severus Snape.'

'Brutto figlio di puttana!' Vitale cursed roughly in Italian and Hermione flushed even though she'd hadn't a clue what he'd uttered. 'My apologies, Madam,' He bowed shortly. 'My language was vulgar and uncalled for in front of a lady.'

'Quite all right, I didn't understand a word you said,' Hermione smiled. 'Is there anything the matter?'

'Do you know of dark and light intent?'

'Yes, the intent determines the nature of the spell. You could cast a killing curse upon a horse to save it from a horribly painful death and your soul would remain intact but cast it on an innocent child who has done nothing to deserve that hatred and you are dabbling in the dark arts.'

'Very good,' Vitale praised. 'My spells were not intended for use of the dark arts. They can only be wielded by those of pure souls and untainted auras.'

'You do not believe Draco meets your requirements?'

Vitale huffed. 'The boy can cast a _Cruciatus_ without blinking! But you my dear, you are much different.'

'I killed during the war Mr. Malfoy. Do not believe for a moment that my soul is pure.'

Vitale's smile grew and he clasped his hands behind his back, resuming his pacing. 'How many did you kill with their backs turned?'

'None.'

'How many were innocent?'

'None.'

'How many times did you defend yourself which resulted in another's death?'

'Many times.' Hermione blinked quickly as tears gathered in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks.

'You cry over their lost souls or because your magic is tainted?'

'I cry for a lot of things,' she admitted, unashamed as her vision blurred and her body shook in memory. 'I didn't want to kill, I didn't want to battle but I hadn't a choice. My path was chosen the minute I stepped into Hogwarts and I was loath to deviate from Harry. He needed me.'

'You are quite right; he did need you, for the war would have been lost without your help.'

Hermione smiled. 'That's sweet of you to say but hardly accurate.'

Vitale stopped pacing and watched the witch thoughtfully before he spoke again. 'Draco was correct about my legacy still being inside this Manor. I was quite the imp in my time and enjoyed a variety of languages, almost all...' He leaned forward, licking his painted lips, 'of a crude nature.'

Hermione flushed again. He was certainly handsome and no doubt had been a complete and utter cad in his day and she was eager to find his research, if only to prevent Draco from attempting time travel.

'Your legacy will help Draco?'

'No, it will help you to right the wrongs of my boy's past. You must take Draco's place, for he is too important for this time line to be lost.'

'Yet I am not?' She couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his statement.

'Ahh my dear witch do not be upset with me. I meant that Draco cannot complete the task afforded us. We need a witch with the appropriate intelligence to seduce the time line to behave appropriately.'

'Seduce the time line?' Hermione laughed. 'You jest Sir.'

'Draco wishes to save Severus Snape, he cannot move about freely in the past as you can. A witch can have many disguises, a wizard carrying a dark mark or a lightning bolt scar only has one mask to bear.'

Hermione sighed. He spoke the truth however hard it was to hear. Two Harry Potter's in the past would be as impossible as two Draco Malfoy's. The wizards had unbreakable ties to powerful points in time that could not be severed or altered. If anyone could return to save Professor Snape and go undetected it was her alone.

'I would be vulnerable.'

Vitale smirked at her acceptance. 'Fica vaffunculo,' he murmured. 'Dungeons, last cell on the left, third stone from the ground, it's darker than the rest, you cannot mistake it. Tap it four times with your wand; say the password and all my secrets shall be yours.'


End file.
